


If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You

by allfireandbrimstone



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, violence to some extent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireandbrimstone/pseuds/allfireandbrimstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haywood! We know it’s you!” an officer called out. They’d all prepared for what they knew would be a shootout- hiding behind their cars and aiming their weapons at the door. “Come out with your hands up.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got my back right?” Ryan whispered over the device in Ray’s ear.</p>
<p>“‘Course I do. Game plan?” he frantically asked as he readjusted his rifle. Ray listened on as the police gave their final warning for Ryan to come out.</p>
<p>“We’ll wing it.” </p>
<p>(A oneshot written to fulfill a prompt on my tumblr (skyline-crash) that's the title ("If you die, I'm gonna kill you") and has Raywood. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You

The job was supposed to be relatively easy and something the two of them could handle on their own- a small jewelry store with minimal security. Ray propped himself and his rifle on the roof of a building across the street, aimed at the store and mostly hidden by the edge of the building.

Ryan had gotten in with no problem, but by the time Ryan was about to get handed the money and some jewels, trouble arose.

Police had seemingly appeared from nowhere- Ray later learned they’d all gotten off work and stopped for dinner at a nearby restaurant- and flooded the outside of the store. Luckily they hadn’t seen Ray, but it still wasn’t a good situation to be in.

“Haywood! We know it’s you!” an officer called out. They’d all prepared for what they knew would be a shootout- hiding behind their cars and aiming their weapons at the door. “Come out with your hands up.” Does Ray shoot, try to knock down their numbers, and give away his position? Does he wait?

“You’ve got my back right?” Ryan whispered over the device in Ray’s ear.

“‘Course I do. Game plan?” he frantically asked as he readjusted his rifle. Ray listened on as the police gave their final warning for Ryan to come out.

“We’ll wing it.”  _ Goddamn it Ryan, that’s not a  _ plan _. _

The first of many gunshots rang out from down below. It seemed Ryan had fired first, still hidden within the store, and he’d hit an officer’s shoulder. They all opened fire, with glass from the store shattering and bullets piercing the walls.

Ray huffed out a breath as he aimed his sights on one of the cop cars, pulled the trigger, and watched the vehicle explode into an orange flash of fire. Two officers were flung to the ground, and another appeared to have been pierced by a piece of the car.

Despite the explosion, it didn’t stop the police from their job; they simply moved away from the cars and sought shelter and safety behind a tree, a mailbox, within an alleyway.

Ray watched on while Ryan stepped out cautiously from inside the store.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ray hissed out over the device. “Get back inside!” Shots went off again, both dealt by Ryan and by the police.

“Couldn’t get a good-” Ray lifted his head to see what had happened, and there Ryan was, a speck of red on his jacket. He stood in a slight daze, though Ray could tell he was trying to shake off what he’d felt and shoot back. More shots rang out, and with the second bullet that hit him Ray knew he truly was injured. Another hit his head- Ray couldn’t see where- and he flew backwards.

_ No. Fuck- no no no. _

He freely opened fire now; this was absolutely personal. He didn’t spend careful time setting up each shot, but he hit the two remaining police cars to create some sort of distraction and keep the officers from going near Ryan.

“Ryan, answer me; are you okay?” Ray asked in a panic before shooting a cop that had stepped out from behind a tree, piercing the back of his head. Ryan made a noise, something crossed between a groan and a whimper, and at that Ray’s heart nearly broke. “Shit,” he whispered to himself.

At least Ryan was still alive. So far, anyway. All Ray would have to do is keep it that way.

There were only three police left on the scene, and really, they didn’t have anywhere to go. Ray watched them call in backup and knew he’d only have so much time before getting both himself and Ryan out of there would be impossible.

It was when it was down to two men standing that they started searching for him. It didn’t take long for him to shoot them down, as sloppy and rushed as his shots were, but as long as they couldn’t shoot at him, however they’d been hit was fine.

Ray ran to the back of the building, slinging his rifle onto his back and jumped down onto the fire escape. He ran down them and continued on despite the occasional stumble of his feet. With a glance towards the dying fires and the bleeding bodies, he ran out across the street, practically sprinting.

Ryan lay on his back, a hand weakly pressed to one of his gunshot wounds, the one that tore through his abdomen; the bullet at his right knee was unattended, and the one that ruined his mask and grazed the side of his head was ignored, even with the bright stream of blood flowing from it.

“Shit, Ryan,” Ray hissed out as he dropped to his knees and took stock of Ryan’s condition.

“Probably…. shouldn’t have winged it… huh?” Ryan huffed out. Even with his mask on, Ray could see him grimace as he quietly spoke with his eyes crinkled at the corners. He could hear the tightness in his voice too, and all of it just compounded into guilt and fear and panic.

“We need to get out of here; I’m pretty sure cops will be here anytime now,” Ray directed, unable to tear his eyes away from Ryan’s stained jacket. “Can you get up on your own?” he asked.

Ryan blew a breath out of his nose and shrugged a little. He sat up a bit, groaning and cursing tightly under his breath as he did so, and then attempted to stand up by himself. Ray quickly jolted up and helped Ryan stand up straight, and with an arm looped around his back, led him away from the store and the bloodshed and fire they’d created.

“At… at least I got… money,” Ryan said as they stumbled down the street at the quickest pace they could manage.

“Don’t tell me you kept a hold of that shit while you’re dying,” Ray snapped, looking over at his face. Though he had no way of confirming it, he somehow  _ knew _ Ryan wore a sheepish smile beneath the dark skull he’d always donned; he just knew the man so well and full-heartedly.

He stopped Ryan as they spotted a vacant car, parked along the street, and with a purple covered elbow he smashed in the driver’s side window. They both tuned out the noise of the alarm that blared as Ray unlocked the other door and got Ryan inside.

Ray carelessly set his rifle in the back before bending down and hotwiring the car.

“Fuck, it’s been a while,” he muttered to himself as he fumbled with the wires. Eventually though, he leaned back once the car roared to life. With it now functioning, they sped off and away from the area, praying they’d avoid the police.

After a moment he glanced over at Ryan. His head leaned against the window, and his body appeared limp.

“Hey,” Ray said as he grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and gave it a shake. “Stay awake please.” Ryan barely responded- only a small and weak sound came from his mask. “I swear to God, if you die, I’m gonna kill you,” he threatened, voice tight and on the verge of cracking.

There was no way Ryan was going to die in this damn car, there was no way. He couldn’t let it happen.

“Doesn’t m… sense,” Ryan mumbled, trying to shake his head but almost immediately gave up. With his heart pounding and his chest tight, Ray reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and called Jack.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered with the phone pressed tightly to his ear.

“Hey Ray, how’d the job go?” Jack asked immediately, completely unaware of what had gone down in the past five minutes.

“I need your help. Can you meet me somewhere? I just don’t know what to do,” Ray blurted out, his words practically bleeding into one another.

“What’s going on?” she asked. She sounded more alert, and as always she snapped into the role of leadership and someone that had the answers to all the questions, someone with a sharp head on their shoulders.

“Ryan’s hurt bad and I can’t stop to help him and..,” he sucked in a breath to hold in the tears he could feel building in his eyes. What else could he say? _ I’m scared that he’s gonna die- he’s going to die because of me and I don’t want to think about it but it’s becoming more likely as we drive. _

“Alright, where are you two?”

“We’re a few blocks away from Michael’s place- maybe we could meet there? I don’t-”

“That’ll work; I’m not too far from there. Just try to keep him awake until then. If he’s bleeding, try to get that under control, okay?” Ray nodded furiously as he stared at the streets ahead. “Ray, answer me.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He didn’t wait for Jack to say anything else before he ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

His eyes shot over to Ryan, and from his body language, he thought he’d passed out- no absent movements of his fingers, his head limply against the window, and breathing slow.

“Fuck,” Ray groaned out. He slammed on the gas and wove through traffic, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic. At that pace, it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination.

Ray shut the car off and immediately pulled Ryan out. He confirmed the other man had since passed out by his complete unresponsiveness. With anxiety and dread flooding his veins, Ray grabbed Ryan beneath his arms and dragged him out of the car, kicking the door closed as a split-second decision, and pulled him towards the apartment building.

He was glad no one was at the front desk- as per usual- and hurried himself and Ryan to the elevator. After punching in the button for Michael’s floor, he set Ryan down in the corner of the space, propping him up as he knelt at his side.

The mask came off immediately and got shoved into Ryan’s jacket- it was wrecked anyway, and if Ryan was passed out, he couldn’t complain about it. Blood flew from his temple- the bullet had grazed him pretty good but that was better than if it had been an inch to the left.

Ray took off his hoodie and tied it around Ryan’s torso, the wound that seemed the worst off and was likely the most life threatening. He made sure the knot he created pressed into the wound. Thank god Ryan was unconscious, otherwise he would have complained to no end and chastised Ray for tying it so tightly.

Once the doors opened, Ray picked Ryan up once more in same fashion as he had before, and began to drag him down the hall.

“Michael!” he yelled out. “Open your door dude! Or come help me!” A door towards the end of the hall swung open, but Ray couldn’t see as Michael stuck his curly head out.

“ _ Fuck _ , what happened?!” Michael called out as he ran down the hallway to Ray. He barely turned his head to look at the other man.

“Grab his legs and help me get him in your place,” Ray directed with panic in his voice.

“Yeah- can do- but what  _ happened _ ?” Michael asked again as he grabbed Ryan’s legs and the two lifted him up, now able to move quicker than before. “I thought it was an easy job.” Ray simply shook his head and bit at the inside of his cheek.

“We fucked up a little bit,” he replied regretfully.

“Just a little bit.”

“Shut the hell up, dude.” Michael realized how serious this was then. It wasn’t like Ray to get irritated, so he had to have been at his breaking point, and damn if he couldn’t see it in his face with light and vibrancy void from his eyes and the way his lips drew tightly together into a frown, almost a grimace.

They maneuvered Ryan into the apartment, and they ended up setting him on the guest bed- “We can replace that shit another time, don’t worry about it.” While Michael ran off to grab a medical kit, Ray looked over Ryan’s knee. The bullet had entered right above it, but he figured it would still be painful to deal with over the next couple weeks. With firm but trembling hands, he pressed down on the wound and looked up at Ryan’s face.

It looked like he was simply sleeping, utterly peaceful, with exception of his paler than normal face. If  _ only _ he was just napping or was still asleep after a night of errands.

From outside the room, he could hear that Jack arrived and entered the apartment. She rushed in with Michael trailing behind, and she audibly blew out a breath as she spotted Ryan.

“Ray, why don’t you get cleaned up? Maybe get rid of the car you came in since cops are going to be looking for that,” she directed while she sat on the edge of the bed and took the med kit from Michael’s calloused hands.

“Can’t I stay with him?” he asked, hoping the desperation to stay didn’t come through in his voice. Jack shook her head.

“It’s best if you get something done; I’ve got this handled okay? Just take a bit to step away.” Reluctantly, Ray got up from the side of the bed and left the room, shooting one last look at Ryan.

He ignored the relatively small amount of blood that seeped into his shirt, though he couldn’t push away the feeling of vulnerability he felt without his hoodie. It’d become a part of him at some point, and the only times he didn’t have it on were at home, and even then he often sought out the minimal warmth it brought.

He opted for the stairs over the elevator; he couldn’t be bothered to wait for it to open and then go down. At least with the stairs he could run if he wanted to.

Halfway down the flights of stairs he stopped almost entirely, a sense of nausea and lightheadedness, and braced himself against a wall.

Ryan was dying and there Ray was, not at his side, not helping his situation. He struggled with himself- get rid of the car or sprint back up to the others- but ultimately and against his wants he continued down the stairs.

_ The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get back to him. _

_ ~~~~~~~ _

He'd finally woken up at one the following morning. His eyes cracked open, sensitive to the limited light at his side, and his entire body hurt, throbbed, ached, and burned where the bullets had entered.

Ray was at his at his side, in a chair he grabbed from Michael’s dining area.

“Hey,” he started with a soft voice. Ryan looked up and smiled a bit.

“Hi. Where are we?”

“Michael’s.” Ryan gave a hum and lightly nodded his head in understanding. “You were so close to dying.”

“Nah,” he denied, ignoring the pain his body fought to remind him of.

“You passed out because you were bleeding so bad!” Ray shot back. With a sigh, Ryan reached and grabbed one of Ray's hands.

“I’ll be okay,” Ryan mused lightly, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of Ray’s thin hands. “Thanks to you and Jack anyway… don't know that I would have gotten out of there without you.”

“Just don't be stupid again, okay?”

“No guarantees,” Ryan joked with a slight laugh, “but I’ll try.”

Content with his answer, Ray bowed over and locked his lips onto Ryan’s in something warm and desperate but far more innocent and pure than the lives they lived; neither of them were in a hurry to pull away from each other either.

It was their way of saying “I love you” and so much more than those three words-  _ I’m glad you're alive, thank you for saving my life, I don't know what I would do without you _ \- because after all, actions spoke louder than words and carried far more meaning. 


End file.
